


Royal Decency

by lowkey_yoonmin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Historical References, I miss Johnten, M/M, Pet Names, Ten Needs a Hug, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_yoonmin/pseuds/lowkey_yoonmin
Summary: Ten had been groomed his entire life to be appealing to the highest bidder, yet he was strangely numb to the hands poking and prodding when it came time to be sold.He’s never cared who he ended up with, knowing that most die before the age of fourty, unless you’re royalty.





	Royal Decency

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/WinWinipeg  
> Curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/WinWinipeg
> 
> Feel free to become friends with me!!

Ten had been groomed his entire life to be appealing to the highest bidder, yet he was strangely numb to the hands poking and prodding when it came time to be sold. 

He’s never cared who he ended up with, knowing that most die before the age of fourty, unless you’re royalty.

That’s just the fact of now. Peek gothic age is England now, 19th century. 

Ten never was one for his stuffy suits and tailored trousers. He hated feeling the starch of his collar stiffen his neck, but he had no choice.

“Chittaphon, Leechaipornkul. You’ve been selected.”

Hiding the sneer on his expression at the use of his given name, the young man stood silently with all the grace of an angel, and walked towards the open arch way he was lead through. 

Walking down the echoes halls in the cathedral, he weighed his options.

He was most likely going to an older man, one without much to do left in his life. Or to a well off family that will set him with one of their daughters. 

Either way he was relieved to be leaving the cathedral and his family for good.

He was brought out front into the cold winter chill, standing before a dark carriage. 

He rapped on the window with two hits and a stagecoach hopped down with a gentle smile to push the door open.

The man held out a hand to help the boy into the carriage, turning before to speak into the door, 

“Master, the boy is here and we will be off shortly.”

Ten nods to the man and helps himself into the well made oak carriage.

Ten sits down with a blank face, eyes and chin poised downwards out of taught respect. 

“Do but be afraid, little one. Rise your eyes.”

The voice was deep and resonate, lifting Ten’s head to face him.

The man before him was beautiful, a solid form of gothic beauty standards. 

Dark hair, naturally pale skin without the toxic makeups of lead, broad physique, and tailored grace in his stance.

Ten, slightly figuring in his seat, was not one to aggravate a point. 

“Are you the man who bought me?”

He asked, still with a face of stone and eyes clear of any malform.

The man, yet to give him name, simply let a fragile smile cross his features. 

“Think it not as I’ve bought you, think as now I will take care of you.”

Ten was prepared for every answer, but this one, obviously told from the stark break in his emmure expression.

“May I know you name, Sir?”  
Ten, never the one to forgo manners, spoke with a gentle tone. 

“That seems fitting, as I know yours already. I am Johnny Seo, heir to the Sussex branch of Seo corporations.”

Ten just let a slight lift of the brow follow.

“Seo sir, isn’t Sussex a full seven hour ride from this cathedral? Why be here and come all this way, for a whore no less?”

Ten was slightly pulling at his stiff collar and uncomfortable wear, not unnoticed by Johnny. 

“Yes, little one, you are correct. So I would presume a sleep is in order for you, no?”

The spentence spoken with such care, it was almost unrecognizable to the boy. 

“But first, we must get you out of your wear. You do not seem comfortable in the slightest.” 

As much as Ten would love to change, he wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to change in front of Seo.

He knew it was inevitable, having to change in front of the man, possibly have to do even more. He’d been raised with class, not naïvity. 

But before he could actually speak his worries, Seo had set a parcel near the boy’s seat and fastened a curtain between the two. 

 

Ten was absolutely startled at the modesty that this near stranger was giving him, the very same person who had purchased him undoubtably as just another whore. 

Ten looked at the dark box with delicate stitching, carefully opening the hatch and pulling out a long and draping fabric.

The dress was beautiful, with dark silk and layers of flowing material. The arms were covered to the fingertips with the same fabric and a glittering overshift. 

Ten let his awe out through an almost delirious sounding sigh before trying to take his overwear off, hesitating in the slightest from thought. 

“Johnny?” The name still felt foreign to him and the normal names he was used to pronouncing,

“Yes, little love?” the blush that came with the new endearment was not exactly pretty. 

“C-could you help me undress and redress?” 

 

Ten figures that he might as well jump the hurdle of awkward dressing speak while he could. 

No answer came before the latch to the left side of the carriage was undone and the fabric fell to the right.

Ten soon felt hands going towards the copious amounts of buttons of the back of his outerwear, softly undoing them with little touches and whispers. 

Once the jacket and collar had been taken off, his dress shirt was next as he turned to face Johnny. 

Ten didn’t not look the man in the eyes but kept undoing his own buttons until the shirt slid off of his petite shoulders. 

He grabbed at ties on his trousers and started to try and undo the leather ties, eventually before Seo grabbed his hands and helped.

The were not far off in age so the interaction was not particularly strange in that regard, just oddly intimate for just knowing the other man. 

The ties were slid off from his waist and he stepped out of his trousers and put his legs through the top of the dress.

Johnny bent down and brought the end of the silk garment into his hands before slowly bringing it up Ten’s body, being extremely careful and borderline respectful to not touch his bare skin. 

After he’d reached his waist, he guided Ten’s arm into the left sleeve before the other.

Gently turning the man and grabbing at the buttons on the back of the man’s shoulders to fasten the dress. 

Once fastened, he let his hands sit on Ten’s shoulders before turning him once again to face himself.

Seo Had to look no further than Ten’s face, taking his fingers and guiding his chin up to where he looked in his eyes and away from his own bashful gaze. 

“Nothing short of beautiful, just like I’d thought.” 

The words garnered a brief smile from Ten as he already felt himself growing tired.

“Come, little love. Sit with me and rest your head while you sleep.”

Seo held the smaller hands in his and brought him over to the cushioned area on his side of the carriage. 

Johnny sat and pulled Ten’s body towards his own, letting the latter rest his head over his lap.

Despite the oddly intimate nature of the interactions he’d so far experienced with the young man, Ten had little doubt that the offers and kindness were genuine. He knew just exactly how people played with fragile emotions to fit their games but, perhaps, this might be real. 

“Sleep now, worry not for the moment. I will wake you when we arrive, little love.” Johnny spoke while carding his hand through Ten’s black strands of hair. 

Ten listened and let himself grab for the other’s hand that wasn’t occupied, before letting sleep consume.

Johnny cared not for sleep at this moment, regardless of how deathly tired the man felt. All he wished to do was surround himself in his thoughts with the fondest glance towards the glittering boy seated across his lap and slumbering. 

The young lord had now allowed to focus on the beauty of him, the subtle glow upon the boy’s cheeks, the silky pitch black hair running between his fingers, his petite frame, the enrapturing lips, his soft hands still held between his own, he could go on for hours on the details of the boy’s face.

Ten seemed to be a mostly easy rester, unlike the constant restlessness that Johnny himself went through most nights. The boy had yet to move too drastically despite almost reaching their destination. Seeing around an hour left in the journey from the brass carriage clock in his coat pocket, he went to release Ten’s left hand and wake him. 

Just from removing his hand the boy’s eye snapped open to reveal his dark irises. He blinked up at the upright man for a few turns before gently putting his hand to his eye and rubbing the skin underneath. 

“ ‘ave we arrived yet, John’?” 

The boy was still very tired to not notice the continuously moving carriage and his slurred speak, “Almost to home, wait yet a bit more Little Love.” Johnny helped the boy sit back up and adjust the flowing fabric around this shoulders, bringing the boy to rest his head against the taller male’s right shoulder.

“Johnny?” He spoke with a small voice, having not said the taller man’s name out loud more than three times yet. 

The call was abrupt but not unwelcome, answered by a tilt of the head and an affectionate name.

“No matter how I enjoy your presence, I still do not know why I am here. Why me and not a lady, surely you could afford to spend some and not have to deal with the sneers of having a male companion.” 

Ten looked around the carriage and felt the delicate fabrics of his dress to accentuate his point, the sentences devoid of anything besides insecurity and genuine disbelief.

Sensing the growing unease in his companions tensing, he brings his hand to grab to the two around his arm and intertwine the smaller palms with his own. 

“Why would I desire a women from which would only want me for a title?” 

Even with the sentence spoken away from his own face, Ten could very well gather what was left unsaid. He was wanted, needed even, by someone who felt nothing like a stranger and had given him more attention in six hours of sleep than eighteen years of life.

However, Ten let none of his thoughts permeate into his expression out of fear of assuming too quickly.

He gave a brief smile at the carriage door, seeing the scenery start to turn to more green than grey. 

Perhaps, a newer life would actually be possible. Perhaps, happiness for him isn’t so terribly far from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha here I am with another one shot bc I can’t commit to full length fics🤠🤠


End file.
